


The Many Facets of Dwalin

by Middle_Earth_Mama



Series: The Arrangement [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: Bilbo delves a little deeper into Dwalin's fantasies. Thorin shows him what Dwalin likes, and leads him through his first experience. Light BDSM, please don't read if you aren't into the tags. Can be a stand alone, but makes more sense with the series.Again, horrible at summaries, does what it says on the tin.





	The Many Facets of Dwalin

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have to be drunk to post this, because otherwise I'm too much of a coward. Enjoy! Please, someone somewhere, enjoy, because I'm feeling more and more like a crazy person as this series brings out more and more of me I wasn't even aware existed.

Dwalin sat on his knees before the hearth, hands resting gently on his naked thighs. Thorin circled him slowly, occasionally running a hand over the warrior's smooth head. Bilbo sat in the chair watching the other two with rapt attention, occasionally chewing his lip in anticipation. 

“What are the rules?” Thorin asked the kneeling warrior softly.  
“No moving or speaking unless ordered to,” Dwalin obediently replied.  
“Good.” Thorin grinned as he stopped in front of the dwarf, turning to face him. “And if you should want us to stop?”  
“I have but to ask, or tap you three times anywhere.”  
“Good,” Thorin's reply was a near purr as he began unbuckling his belt. He watched Dwalin with a raised eyebrow as he began working at his laces. Dwalin licked his lips, blinking a bit excessively as he struggled to keep his gaze forward. A rough hand caressed his cheek and tilted his face up so he was eye level with Thorin's hardened length. He licked his lips again, longing to run his tongue over the tip and taste his king. 

“What's the matter, Dwalin? Is your mouth watering?” Thorin asked in amusement.  
“Yes, my king,” Dwalin's voice was raspy as he struggled to choke out his answer.  
Thorin grinned and pulled away, turning to beckon Bilbo over to join them.  
“Maybe Bilbo wants it instead,” Thorin said teasingly, pulling Bilbo into him. Bilbo smirked, leaning in to kiss Thorin as the dwarf undressed him.

Dwalin swallowed thickly, his body tensing as he held himself perfectly still. Bilbo dropped to his knees, bracing his hands on Thorin's hard thighs as he flicked his tongue against the head of the king's cock. He glanced at Dwalin with a smirk, opening his mouth a little to let the tip drag against his lips. Thorin's hips jerked just a little, and Dwalin clenched his fists against his legs as Bilbo finally pulled Thorin's cock into his mouth and moaned. 

Dwalin bit his lip as Bilbo met his eye again, obviously enjoying pleasuring the king.  
Thorin buried his fingers in Bilbo's hair and hummed in contentment. “Do you wish this was you, Dwalin? Do you want me to fill your mouth?”  
Dwalin nodded jerkily as Bilbo pulled off and stood. 

“Maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you cum tonight,” Thorin mock threatened. He would never deny Dwalin, but he knew the dwarf loved the tease. He leaned down and whispered in Bilbo's ear. The hobbit's eyes filled with excitement and his lips curled into a smile as his gaze fell onto Dwalin while Thorin gave him instructions. 

Dwalin gulped as Bilbo got down onto the floor and crawled around to the dwarf's side. He raised up onto his knees and gently brushed his fingertips down Dwalin's chest, catching his thumb on the hoop through the dwarf's nipple. Dwalin's sharp inhale encouraged the hobbit, and he drug his fingers down over the dwarf's abdomen, moving to the side as he slid them down Dwalin's leg. He brushed them along the inside of Dwalin's thighs, and the dwarf pinched his eyes shut and he tried not to move. When he opened them, Thorin's cock was right in front of his face, and he fought the urge to lean forward and take it into his mouth. 

“Dwalin,” Bilbo's voice was a soft caress against the dwarf's ear, his name on the hobbit's lips making him all the more hard as his breathing shallowed.  
“Dwalin, stick out your tongue,” Bilbo whispered.  
The warrior complied, opening his mouth slightly and hesitantly. Thorin circled the tip of his cock over the surface of Dwalin's tongue, and Dwalin grimaced with the effort of his restraint. 

“Don't move,” Thorin ordered as Bilbo's hand began sliding up Dwalin's leg again, slowly and softly taking the warrior's length into his hand. Dwalin pinched his eyes shut, letting Thorin slowly tease his cock against his tongue as Bilbo languidly stroked him.

“Open,” Thorin commanded, and Dwalin took no time in complying. He moaned as Thorin finally pressed into his mouth, his hands coming up to grab the king's ass without thought. Thorin pulled away, and Dwalin nearly whimpered as Bilbo too stood up and took a few steps back. 

“You broke the rules, Dwalin,” Thorin scolded, giving the warrior a heated look. “Took longer than I expected. You know what happens now, right?”  
Dwalin nodded eagerly, not at all regretting his thoughtless actions. He grinned excitedly as Thorin came up behind him and shoved him onto his hands and knees. The loud crack of Thorin's hand against Dwalin's ass had Bilbo cringing a bit, but the warrior's eyes rolled back as he drug his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Another?” Thorin asked, winking as he met Bilbo's slightly concerned eye.  
“Yes! Please. Harder,” came Dwalin's breathy reply. 

Bilbo flinched as the next swing hit its mark, nearly knocking Dwalin onto his face. The warrior regained his balance and raised his hips slightly, pushing them back towards Thorin in a plea for more. 

“Bilbo, get me the tin,” Thorin said, as he pulled his hand back to give Dwalin another hard smack. 

Bilbo hurried across the room, fetching the tin from the bedside and quickly brought it back to Thorin. The king set it next to his leg and grabbed Dwalin by the waist, flipping him roughly onto his back and pushing his knees apart. 

“Here Bilbo, get him ready,” Thorin handed the tin back to the hobbit and moved to Dwalin's side. He leaned down and kissed the larger dwarf fiercely as Bilbo slid a finger into the warrior's ass. Dwalin squirmed slightly as Bilbo added a second, and Thorin looked back at the hobbit with dark hungry eyes.  
“Take him Bilbo. Don't be gentle,” Thorin's voice was rough and thick with arousal. He turned back to Dwalin, placing a hand lightly on the warriors throat as he kissed him again. 

Bilbo shoved into Dwalin unmercifully, snapping his hips flush with the big dwarf's body in one fluid motion. He immediately began thrusting, the warrior's moans urging him on as he chased his orgasm. 

“Yes...” Dwalin moaned as Bilbo picked up speed and strength. “Thorin, please.”

Thorin tightened his hand around Dwalin's throat and kissed him again, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and dragging his teeth over it roughly as he pulled away. He sat up and situated himself over Dwalin's face and dropped to his hands and knees. Dwalin grabbed Thorin's ass and pulled him down, slamming the king's cock into his mouth. Thorin moved, pounding into Dwalin's mouth as the warrior moaned and writhed beneath him. Bilbo keened behind him, and he slowed his pace and turned to watch the hobbit's face contort with pleasure as he came. Dwalin's impatient yank on his hips had Thorin refocusing on the task at hand and he resumed fucking Dwalin's mouth.

“Bilbo, make him cum,” Thorin shot over his shoulder, and Bilbo was happy to comply. He dropped down and took Dwalin into his mouth, laving his tongue over the dwarf's length. Thorin was first to crack and he threw his head back as his hips jerked erratically. Dwalin swallowed around him and moaned as Thorin came hard over the warrior's tongue. He pulled out and moved down again, replacing his hand on Dwalin's throat and squeezing as he leaned in and kissed him again. 

Dwalin gasped and spluttered as his orgasm came tearing through him harder than he'd ever experienced. It sent him spiraling into blackness as he filled Bilbo's mouth. 

The next thing he was aware of was that he was now in bed. He slowly blinked as he took in his surroundings. He was on his side, Thorin pressed in tight behind him, rubbing his arm gently. Bilbo was in front of him, softly tracing his fingers over the warrior's face. 

“Dwalin?” Bilbo's voice was concerned, and Dwalin loved him for it. “Are you alright?”  
Dwalin smiled. “Better than alright,” the warrior said as he wrapped his arm around the hobbit.  
Two sets of lips brushed his face. Two arms wrapped warmly around him, and a large hand slapped his ass one last time, as Dwalin smile into Bilbo's hair and quickly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos and comment. I am so needy. Take pity.  
> 


End file.
